


The Dangers of the Job

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Ann gets hurt trying to protect Akira, the thought of losing his best friend makes him worried.





	The Dangers of the Job

Ann woke up in a room not her own, but one that she was used to. The smell of coffee filled her nose. Right next to the bed was a boy and a cat sitting in a chair. She turned she had a slight pain in her head. “What’s going on?” Her voice was light but clear.

Akira shot up with speed at the sound of her voice. “You’re up thank goodness” he looked at her. “What is the last thing you remember?” She thought for a second.

“We were in mementos and that’s about it”

“Okay, you don’t have complete memory loss” Akira stroked the cat who was still sleeping. “We got surrounded, the fight was not going in favor, I was ab..” he took a deep breath “I was about to get hit, but you took the blow for me knocking you unconscious. We escaped and brought you here, to get looked at and rest.” He voice was low, it sounded like it was holding back.

Ann looked at her boyfriend, who was trying to put Morgana on the floor. She then looked out the window, the sky was still light so it hadn’t been that long. Akira stood up and grabbed some Medicine and a cup of water giving it to her. She took it and drank the water. Ann was still in her uniform, she handed the glass back to Akira who put it on the table. 

She knew something was worrying Akira, he was not his normal composed self. She could see the fear in his eyes. “What is wrong, please tell me” she sat up against the pillows on the bed. Akira just hugged her, but not like normal. He was shaking but not in control, it was if he was vibrating. He would quietly let out gasps for air. Ann wrapped her arms around him. 

The blonde bag to rub his back, this was so unlike Akira, she had never seen him like this. She whispered to his ear “please tell me, I’m here for you”. The last phrase broke him, tears began streaming from his eyes. The usually stoic thief was reduced to sorrow. 

Akira slowly found his voice “I thought I had lost you for a second, I know you are strong. But my mind filled with what if you weren't here, with me. If... If I was alone again. You risked your life to save me. It should have been me”

“Akira...I will never leave you.” She could still him trembling in her arms. “I’m not that injured if I was I doubt I would be in LeBlanc. I love you, please calm down”

Slowly Akira shook less and less, eventually stopping. He faced her eye to eye. Ann closed the gap, carefully putting her head to his. “I know you would do the same for me, so I will do the same for you. That’s a relationship we want what’s best for the other.” 

Akira slightly nodded, he was emotionally drained. Ann kissed him, he returned it. “I love you too, with all my heart,” Akira said. 

The two began to talk for hours. Ann looked outside and it was dark. Sojiro made a call so Ann could stay over. Ann with the help of Akira had changed to makeshift pajamas. He got changed himself.  As the light was off Akira heard a voice. “Akira, please share the bed, you can’t sleep on that old couch” not wanting to argue he got onto the bed. As soon as he got under the covers, Ann felt him in her hand and back. Slowly he wrapped himself in her.

“Please once again don’t leave me, I love you too much”

She grabbed his arms “I don’t plan on it. Now it seems you should get some rest. 

She turned facing him, they kissed intertwined. “Trust me, I’m your panther, Joker” she smiled. Soon they both fell asleep with Akira made sure nothing bad happens to Ann.


End file.
